Visceral fat, which is one of the body compositions that is accumulated in the body, is deeply related to lifestyle related diseases such as diabetes, high blood pressure, and the like. It is thus important to periodically check the amount of visceral fat from the standpoint of health management. The amount of visceral fat can be accurately measured using a cross-sectional image of the abdomen generated by a CT scan. However, the generation of an image with a CT scan involves a large amount of radiation and is thus not suited for a device used to perform frequent measurements. Patent document 1 discloses a technique for measuring the amount of visceral fat through an electrical impedance method.